


Lindsay

by Redandblack2002



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Absent Parents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Do not post on another site, Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Past Character Death, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redandblack2002/pseuds/Redandblack2002
Summary: A phone call causes Lindsay much stress.  Steve makes it all better.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Lindsay

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edited copy of a previously posted fic

Lindsay was busy in the lab when the call came. Her grandmother had taken a bad fall and could she come to the hospital right away. She sends a quick message to Tony telling him where she is headed and as she is rushing out the door, she calls Steve.

The first time she met Steve Rogers, she choked up. Tony was trying to explain a new piece of equipment to him and when Tony looked at her she just stood there with her mouth open like a fish. Tony asked if she wanted Dum- E's dunce hat and that got her to snap out of it. Lindsay was able to tell Steve exactly what the new equipment was for and all the bells and whistles, without making him feel like he was 100 years old or had missed out on anything. When she was done answering all his questions, he asked her to coffee and they had been together ever since.

When she arrives at Mt. Sinai hospital she finds that not only did they call her but they called her father also. They would considering it’s his mother. She takes a deep breath and walks into her grandmother’s room.

After talking with the doctors, the decision is made to put her grandmother in a nursing home. With her hip broken, it is only going to get worse from here on out. She will soon need full time care and with Lindsay’s job, she just can’t take care of her. She calls Tony to let him know that she won't be in for a week or so. Instead of the obnoxious remark she is expecting, he tells her to take all the time she needs and to let him know if her or her grandma need anything, anything at all. Shortly after she receives a phone call from one of the best nursing homes in the city. They heard that her grandmother needed a place. They had a room and it was hers, if she wanted it. Oh, and it was already paid for, indefinitely. Lindsay knew that Tony had taken care of it.

Lindsay and her father head over to her grandmother’s apartment to get it packed up. She already knows this isn’t going to be easy. Her father and her do not get along. It might have to do with the fact that he just one day up and left her and her mom. Then when her mom died, he didn’t come back. He let his mother raise her instead. After she grew up they had some interactions and it has always been a struggle so she really isn’t sure how this is going to 

When it came to deciding what to do with his mom's things, he just sat there, playing on his phone, leaving all the decisions to her. When she needed her father the most, once again he left her, if not physically, then emotionally. He hmm'd and hawed over every question she asked him. Making decisions was never his strong point – except the one to leave her and her mother. And everything she did he complained about but he was too damn lazy to do anything himself.

She had been staying at her grandma's because she just kept going through things, what to keep and what to give away, until late at night. She would just collapse into her grandmother’s bed at night instead of going back to the Avengers Tower. It was just easier that way. She texted Steve throughout the day, not necessarily to complain, but to keep her sane. He would remind her that it was only for a little while, that he was proud of her for doing this, that he knew her grandmother was grateful for her. And mostly that he loved her.

Finally, after two weeks it’s done. Everything her grandma is keeping has been taken over to her new place and the estate sale people have picked up everything else. Lindsay had put aside a few things that meant something to her to take back with her. Telling her father goodbye isn’t hard at all and after one last look around, she heads towards Avengers Tower and the one person she needs the most.

When she walks into their apartment Steve is sitting on the couch drawing. Fortunately for her there has been no crazed mad men to chase, no aliens to send back to some previously unknown planet, and no HYDRA bases to clear while she dealt with getting her grandmother settled and her father. Steve had been there the whole time.

Steve hears the door close and looks up to see her walk in. She looks tired and just beat. He stands up immediately and starts walking towards her. He knows exactly what Lindsay needs.

“Princess, come to Daddy. You know I will make it all better.”

She melts into his arms and he leads her to the couch. Sitting down, he pulls her onto his lap and runs his arms up and down her back. Her head on his shoulder she was able to finally take a deep breath and just be. He slowly starts to massage her back and shoulders, working out the tension she was holding there.

“Come on Princess, into the bedroom you go,” he says, as he picks her up. “You're as stiff as a board and need to relax.” She just nods and lets him carry her, like a little girl.

He has her take off all her clothes and lays down on their bed. He gently works the knots out of her back and shoulders. Soon the massage turns into something more.

“Who do you belong to, Princess?” he whispers into her ear.

“You Daddy. I’m yours.”

“That’s right princess. Your mine. Just mine.”

Lindsay is normally a sassy and bratty little. She loves nothing more than pushing Steve until he has her over his knees spanking her, leaving her ass red and her pussy dripping wet. He is always so in control, the authority figure for the team, that it’s a release for him change the way that plays out when he walks into their apartment. There they get to relax and all the stress goes away once they are both home. But today she needs something different. She needs to be reassured and loved.

Steve slowly and gently makes love to her, telling her with his words and his body how much he loves her, reminding her that she is the most precious thing in his life. Afterwards he holds her as she sleeps.

Lindsay wakes up the next morning alone but well rested. She can smell the coffee from the kitchen that Steve makes for her before he leaves for his morning run with Sam and Bucky. For the first since she received that phone call, she feels like all is right with the world.


End file.
